The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for producing a semiconductor device.
When a typical semiconductor device includes a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode, the semiconductor device includes a lead connected to the semiconductor element and an encapsulation resin encapsulating the semiconductor element (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-71033). The lead of the semiconductor device is connected to, for example, a pad of a circuit board by solder.
When a semiconductor device is mounted on a circuit board, solder may be insufficient to connect a lead of the semiconductor device to a pad of the circuit board. Insufficient solder may result in an insufficient strength to mount the semiconductor device.